A New Beginning
by quinntanaOTP
Summary: Santana had an accident, and when she wakes up there are a lot things she can't remember. Quinn's going to try to help her friend in any way she can.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fic is set after nationals, which means Quinn's got short hair, and it's from Santana's POV. You might see Quinn's POV in later chapters.  
>As always i apologize for any mistakes (i won't be mad or hurt if you point them out ;) ). I hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My mouth feels dry and my head is throbbing. I slowly open my eyes, but I can't keep them open because the light hurts them. I try again, this time I use my left hand to partially cover them. I think that I'm in a hospital. I have no idea why. I turn to my left and I see a lot of machines around me. I'm so confused right now.

A doctor enters the room and he looks happy to see me awake.

"Hello, Santana. I'm Dr. Pieterse, how are you feeling?" He asks me softly. I like his voice, he seems nice.

"Hi." My voice sounds raspy. "Umm, I feel fine. Why am I here? What happened?" I ask curiously.

"Well, you had an accident. You scared us for a while." He tells me while he takes a sit next to me.

"What kind of accident?" I ask. I can't believe I don't remember that.

"I think your parents should be the ones who tell you that. I need to ask you some routine questions, are you ok with that?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Ok, then." He takes out a pen, takes what I guess is my medical chart, and writes something on it. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Santana Lopez"

"And your parents' names?"

"Benjamin and Victoria Lopez."

"You're in high school, right?"

"I … I think so."

"Do you remember the name of your school?"

"Umm... It's ..." I can't believe it. I can't remember the name of my own school. What the hell?

"Don't worry, you don't have to push yourself. It's ok if you don't remember. Do you remember any of your friends from school?"

I try really hard to think, but my mind is in blank. Like someone erased all of my memories.

"I... I can't remember them."

"Ok, don't be scared. I have to run some more test on you. I'll let your parents know that you're awake." He got up and left the room, leaving me all confused.

Why can't I remember my school? Why is my mind blank?

"Hija."

I look at the door and I see my dad standing there with tears in his eyes. Behind him is my mother, she's crying as well. Both of them rush to my bed. My dad leans down and hugs me.

"We thought we were going to lose you" He says crying. He breaks the hug and now my mom is hugging me.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asks me.

"I feel like crap. Can you tell me what the hell happened?"

"It's nice to see that you're still your usual self." My mom giggles.

"Well, you had an accident when you were on your way home." My dad tells me with sadness in his voice. I can see the tears forming in his eyes again. "Something happened with your car, we still don't know for sure what, and you ended up getting out of the road and crashed into a tree. Thank God you were using the seatbelt."

"You hit your head pretty hard. You were in a coma for about four weeks. We were worried sick." My mom added.

"The Doctor told us that, with a head trauma like yours, you might wake up with a slight amnesia." My dad caressed my cheek softly.

I couldn't believe it, I had a car crash and I possibly have amnesia. This is awesome. But if I can remember my name and my parents' name that means I'm not that bad, right? I was still processing things so I didn't say anything to my parents.

Dr. Pieterse entered the room again. "Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure. We'll be right back, sweetie." My dad tells me, giving a squeeze on my hand.

####

I'm so bored, I've been awake for like 4 hours and I'm tired of lying down in this bed. I tried watching TV but there's nothing good. I hate being here. Finally, I decide to read a magazine.

"Hi" I hear a soft voice coming from the door. I put my magazine down and look over to the door.

There's a beautiful blonde girl standing there, watching me with tears in her eyes. She rushes to my left side and holds my hand.

"I'm so glad that you woke up." She's crying. I look at her and we make eye contact. She has beautiful hazel eyes, they're mesmerizing.

I finally snap of the trance. "Who are you?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"Oh. I'm Quinn." She tells me with sadness in her voice. "We were... are... we are friends."

I smiled back at her. "Quinn?" I looked at her eyes again and I have like a flashback or something. "I remember you, well, kind of. We were friends when we were kids, right?"

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time." She giggles. "So, you don't remember anything?"

"No. I can remember random stuff about my past but nothing recent. I can't even remember what I like now, what kind of movies I like to watch, if I have breakfast before I go to school, nothing."

"That sucks. I'm glad you kind of remember me." she smiles at me again.

"Hey, Quinn" My mom greets Quinn.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez"

"Since you're keeping her company I'll go to the cafeteria to eat something."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on her."

A nurse enters the room to check on me. She says hi to Quinn and introduces herself to me. Then she writes something on my chart and leaves. She actually looks young; if I had to guess I would say she's like 24 years old. And she's really attractive, too bad those uniform they were are not sexy at all. Ok, that sounded a little bit gay. Am I gay? I feel like I might be gay. There's only one way to know for sure. I wonder if she knows.

"So, can I ask you something?" I turn to my left to look at Quinn.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"We were friends, right?"

"Yes." She's looking at me curiously.

"So, you know a lot about me, right?"

"San, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, we were close and I knew you pretty well. But it wasn't always like that. We fought a lot in high school, but we found a way to rebuild our friendship."

"Oh, I don't mind. I guess we got over that because I like you, and you're here with me so it means we love each other, right?"

"Yes."

"Umm... I don't know how to ask you this. So, I'm just gonna go for it." I make a pause. "Am i gay?"I ask bluntly.

Quinn looks surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting that question. Maybe she didn't know I was gay. She's looking me with narrowed eyes.

"Umm... Why do you ask?"

"Because the nurse who just left was pretty hot, even in that dull uniform."

"Wow, once a horndog, always a horndog. Yes, you are gay."

"That's what I thought. Am I openly gay?"

"Oh God, no. You were really afraid of what people might think if you came out. You were worried about your reputation."

"Geez, that's lame. So, you're the only who knows?"

"No. Only two other people at our school know."

"Cool. Do I have a girlfriend?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's ok." According to what Quinn told me about me being in the closet, I figured I was single. "So, we used to fight a lot, huh?"

"Yup. Cheerios got out the worst of us. We were always competing against each other."

"Cheerios?"

"Oh, sorry. Our school's cheerleading squad."

I can't help to chuckle. "I'm a cheerleader."

"Were. We were cheerleaders. And we were pretty good." She beams proudly.

"No wonder why I have this smoking hot body." We both giggle.

"You're so humble, as always."

Suddenly Quinn's face went from happy to sad.

"I was so worried about you. I prayed for you, everyday." She says while grabbing my hand. She's about to cry. "I … I just didn't wanted to lose you." Tears start to roll down her cheek.

"Come here." I say while making room in my bed so she can lay with me. She climbs into my bed and lays down next to me, I put my arm behind her back and I hold her. "I'm fine now. Sort of. And that's all that matters." She rests her head on my left shoulder.

Next thing I know she's asleep, and I'm so tired that I'm about to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, and for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I really appreaciate them. So, here's a short chapter, i hope you like it.  
><strong>As always i apologize for any mistakes. (:<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p>When I wake up I see Quinn is still sleeping next to me. I can feel her warm body next to mine, and it feels nice. Then I noticed my mom sitting in a chair right next to my bed looking at us.<p>

"This reminds me of when you two were young and you had sleepovers. You were so cute." She whispered, I can see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm glad you're still friends. She really cares for you, you know. She came everyday to check on you while you were on coma."

"She did?" I can't help to smile.

"Yeah. She was here even more than Brittany."

"Brittany? " That name sounds familiar. God this is so frustrating.

"Oh, sorry. She's one of your other friends, you'll meet her soon."

"Ok. I'll ask Quinn about her later."

"Well, now that you're awake I'll go get you girls something to eat." She told me while standing up to leave.

"Quinn." I whisper in her ear. No response, so I try again. "Wake up, Quinnie."

"I don't wanna." She mumbles.

"According to my mom we both need to eat, so get up. She'll be here soon."

"Fine." She says rubbing her eyes. She gets out of my bed and sits on one of the chairs next to my bed. "This was the best sleep I've had since… you know."

"My mom told me you came to see me often." Now she's blushing, she's so cute.

"I told you I was worried about you." I smile at her. I don't know if I should ask her about that Brittany girl, I've been asking a lot of questions.

"She also mentioned someone named Brittany." Well, I surely caught her off guard. She looks like one of those deers who are standing in the road, and then suddenly they see the lights of a car. "Ok. After that face you just made I'm not sure if I should even ask."

"Oh, sorry. You took me by surprise."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I do, it's just that, I'm not sure how much to tell you."

"Just keep it simple. Is she my friend? For how long have I know her? Stuff like that."

"She's your best friend, you were really close. We met her like 2 years before we entered High School. We actually joined the Cheerios together and Glee club as well."

"Glee club?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention we're in Glee club. They're all worried about you."

"That sounds cool. I love singing." Knowing that I get to sing in this Glee thing makes me happy for some reason. I really love to sing.

"I'll talk to your mom and I'll call them when I get home. They'll be happy to see you."

"Tell me, do I hate anyone?"

"Hmm… honestly, you always said that you hated everyone but I know that deep down you actually love them all."

"Oh God. They hate me."

"Of course not… well, sometimes. But they truly care about you. "

"Ok then. I'm looking forward to meet them." I'm really excited to meet them. Maybe when I see them I'll remember something. There's a knock on my room's door and I see my mom standing there with sandwiches and sodas.

"Hey girls, I brought you these." She gives Quinn one of the sandwiches, and she gives me the other one. She put the sodas on the table next to my bed. "Quinn, please make sure she eats that."

"Sure." Quinn replies.

"And I have good news, you'll be back home in a couple of days."

"Best news ever!" I say excitedly. "I'm tired of being here, it's so boring."

"Santana, you've been awake for like a day." Quinn says, shaking her head.

"A really long day. I can wait to go home."

"I have to go with your father to fill some paper work, I'll come back later."

"Ok." And she's gone again.

"When I go back to my house, you're still going to visit me, right?"

"Of course. Now, eat."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>It's a brand new day, I can see from my room's window that it's a sunny day. I prefer rainy days, but whatever. I can't wait to go home, I'm sick of this hospital bed. I'm going to miss the hot nurse, though. I'd totally ask her out if it weren't for the fact that I'm all beat up, and that I probably look like shit. I'd ask Quinn too, she's so pretty. But I don't think she's gay. I wonder if a have a gaydar. I hate this fucking amnesia.<p>

"Hey." I can easily recognize that voice. Quinn.

"Hi." A smile spread across my face.

"So, I call every Glee club member , and I brought you your first visitor." A tall blonde emerges from behind Quinn. The first thing I noticed were her blue eyes. She walks across the room and stands right next to my bed, never keeping her eyes off of me.

"I'll come back later." Quinn says.

"I missed you so much." She leans down and hugs me. I can smell her perfume, it seems familiar, but I just can't place it. She breaks the hug, then she drags one the chairs close to my bed and sits on it.

"Who are you?" The moment I ask that she starts to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I feel awful, I can see the hurt in her eyes. Maybe nobody told her I can't remember anybody.

"They told me you didn't remember anything." She wiped off her tears. "But I refused to believe it, until now. " She calmed down a little. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Hi." I smile at her.

"So, are we still friends?" She asks me sadly.

"Yes. Well, only if you want to."

"Of course I do." A smile spread across her face.

"I'd still have to get to know you again, though."

"I don't care, as long as you're with me." She winks at me.

"Great." I say. Then I notice she staring at me, like she's trying to figure out something.

"You seem different." She says narrowing her eyes.

"So I've heard. Quinn told me I cared for reputation way too much."

"Yeah. You really are different, I can tell. I mean, right now, this is the way you usually behave when you're around me or Quinn, but it's like the Santana you used to be at school is gone."

"You're really perceptive, aren't you?

"If that means that I can see what other people can't, then yes. Because I have no idea what that word means." I can't help to giggle. She's so adorable.

"Yes, that's what it means." I look at the door and I see Quinn leaning in the door frame with her arms crossed. She's watching us. I can see the sadness in her face. When she notices that I'm looking at her, her face changes from sad to happy.

"Hey. I just wanted check on you."

"Quinn! Come sit with us." Brittany says padding the sit next to her. Quinn smiles at her and sits.

"We should tell San stories about cheerleading camp, maybe she'll remember something." Brittany says. "What do you think?" She asks me.

"That's sound great, Britts."

"You called me 'Britts'!" She says excitedly.

I don't get why she's so thrilled about that, until I realized that I probably called her that all the time. And that means that I sort of remember that about her. I look at Quinn and I can see she sad again. I have to figure out why because, for some reason, seeing her like that breaks my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm already working on the next one. As always i apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Brittany and Quinn left a few hours ago, leaving me all alone. I really liked Brittany, I love her bubbly personality. I can totally see why we're friends. Quinn was being weird though, I'm really curious to know why. I know there's something she's not telling me.

I convinced my mom to bring me my phone. I figured I could read some of my messages and maybe that'd help me to remember something. I'm about to read them when my dad enters the room.

"Hola, hija. How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm great. Please tell me I can go home soon."

"The Doctor told me you can go home tomorrow."

"Really?" I say excitedly.

"Yes. He'll come to talk to you later."

"Best news ever!"

"I know. Now, try to get some rest. I'll be at the cafeteria, so if you need anything you can tell the nurse to go and find me. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy." He leans down and kisses my forehead, and then he leaves. I put my phone on the table next to me and try to get some sleep.

A couple of hours later I wake up just in time to see Dr. Pieterse entering my room.

"Hello, Santana. Ready to go home?" He asks me.

"Hell yeah! I'm sick of being here. No offense."

"None taken. I checked all your tests and you're perfect. There's no need to keep you here any longer. But you still have to do some therapy to work on your amnesia."

"Awesome. Thanks!"

"My pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

I can't wait to tell Quinn the good news. Oh! Now that I have my phone I can text her.

'**Hey, Q! Guess what, I'm going home tomorrow :D' – Santana**

'**Hi. That's amazing! I'm glad. How did you get your phone?' – Quinn**

'**My mom brought it for me. Are you coming today?' – Santana**

'**Of course, I'll stop by later. Can I ask you something?' – Quinn**

'**Umm… sure. ' – Santana**

'**Please don't read your texts.' – Quinn**

'**What? Why?' – Santana**

'**There are a lot of things you need to know, and I don't want you to find about them over some texts.' - Quinn.**

'**Ok, then. I won't read them.' – Santana**

'**You promise?' – Quinn**

'**I promise. (: .' – Santana**

'**Ok. I'll see you later. Love u.' – Quinn**

'**Love you too.' – Santana**

I wonder what are those things that I need to know. I really need to talk to Quinn but I'll wait until I go back home. Home. I can barely remember how my house looks like. And even though I can't remember my room, I'm glad I'll be there tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I'm finally going home! I said goodbye to Dr. Pieterse and to the nurses I met during my stay at the hospital. I couldn't be happier. I can't believe my dad is taking me to the car in a wheelchair, it's so embarrassing. Granted, my legs feel weak, but I can still walk.<p>

The ride home was short. I got out of the car and walk slowly towards my house, my Dad keeps trying to help me but I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself. I had to sit for a minute in the living room though, my legs started to feel weak again. After recovering I went upstairs to my room, my dad walking behind me. When I opened the door I saw a huge sign sticked on a wall that said 'Welcome Home, Santana'. Then I saw Quinn was standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face. She walked towards me and hugged me.

"Well, now that you're settled I'll leave girls alone." My dad said before closing my room's door. I look around my room and I like it. I must say I have a great taste on decorating things. I walk to my bed and sit down, resting my back against the headboard. Quinn sits in front of me, looking me curiously.

"So, do you like your room?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it's a nice change from my room at the hospital." I smile at her. "Thanks for the sign."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She smiles at me

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't want me to read my texts?"

"I don't think I should. If I tell you then you'll feel obligated." She says, I can sense she's kind of nervous.

"Obligated to what?"

"Umm… let's talk hypothetically, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, let's say you have a girlfriend. We'll call her… hmm… Jennifer. So, now that you have amnesia you don't remember Jennifer, but if you read your texts and find out you have a girlfriend you'll feel obligated to ... I don't know… be with her or something. Right?"

"Yeah, probably." I nod.

"That's why I don't want you to read them. I want you to like people because you actually like them, not because you feel obligated to like them. You know what I mean?"

"Yup, I get it. I won't read them. You can delete them if you want." I offer her my phone.

"That's up to you."

"I'll keep them, then."

"Cool. So, let's change the subject. Since you haven't met the rest of the glee club we thought that maybe we could have a small gathering. When you feel better, of course."

"That sounds good."

"Great, I'll talk to your parents and I'll set everything up." She gets up and before she goes I grab her arm to stop her.

"Can you stay with me tonight? We can watch movies or something."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You need to rest."

"Come on, Quinn. I don't want to be alone. Please." I say pouting.

"Hmm… only if your parents say it's ok. I'll go ask them. I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later she's back with a trade of food and a couple of movies. She puts down the trade in my bed and she shows me the movies.

"Which one do you wanna see?"

"Does that mean you're staying?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes. I'll have to borrow some clothes though."

"Ok. Hmm… you can choose the movie, I don't remember any of them anyway." I shrug.

"I guess we're watching Resident Evil then. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

"By the way, you mom made us sandwiches. I have to make sure you eat." She says while she kneels down to put the movie on the dvd player and she turns on the tv. Then sits next to me, mimicking my position. She hands me a plate with my sandwich and a glass of milk, as she put hers in the nightstand next to her.

After a couple of movies later and dinner we're both ready to go to bed. We already change to our pajamas and now we're lying in bed. I learned that I like to sleep on the right side of the bed, and Quinn didn't even have to tell me. It felt weird lying in the left side. I can feel Quinn's warm body next to me, and for some reason it makes me feel safe. I turn my head to my left to look at her.

"Quinn." I whisper, hoping that she's still awake.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Now she turns her head to look at me.

"Sure."

"Can we cuddle?" I ask softly.

"What?" She asks surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"It's just that, I'm really scared and nervous. I have to meet people all over again, and learn things about them and about myself, and … it's just too much. But, when you're with me, all of that disappears. I can't really explain it."

"It's ok. I like being with you, Santana. And when you meet everybody you'll see you have nothing to be afraid of. Now, come here." I get closer to her and I rest my head on her shoulder. She slides her arm under my body to hold me, and then she kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Q." I say softly.

"I'll always be here for you, Santana. Now let's get some sleep." She says, still holding me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, i had a little bit of writers block. Anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter.  
>As always i apologize for any mistakes.<br>**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV<strong>

I wake up with Santana in my arms. It feels heavenly. We fit perfectly together. Oh how I've missed her. I missed her scent, her soft skin. But the thing I miss the most are her lips. The worst part is that I don't know if I'll ever kiss her again. I should tell her everything, but I want her to be with me because she wants to, not because she has to. God, I miss my girlfriend so much. This sucks!

I remember the first time we kissed. We were both 13 and we were each other's first kiss. We were in her room, and I was crying in her arms because some kid from school tried to kiss me. I kicked him and ran to her house without even thinking about it. She was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Calm down, Q. When I see him I'm going to kick him so hard. He'll never try anything like that again." She told me while she was rubbing circles on my back. I calmed down a little.

"I just… I want to have my first kiss with someone special."

"I know. You'll find that someone, don't worry." She held me tight and then kissed my head. "Now, let's watch a movie, ok?"

"Yeah."

After spending the whole day with her I totally forgot about my incident. She has always known how to make me feel better. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed watching me gathering my things. When I turned to look at her I noticed she was looking at me in a weird way, but I didn't read too much into it. I was about to leave her room when she stood up and gently grabbed my arm. "Wait." She said.

She pulled me close to her and she kept looking at me. I couldn't help to smile. She cupped my face and then she kissed me. At first I didn't kissed her back because she caught me off guard, but then I felt how soft her lips were, and I started kissing her too. I circled my arms around her waist pulling her even closer, and hers moved to my neck. Even though there wasn't any tongue involved it felt awesome. Well, at least for me. We continued kissing for a couple of minutes until I heard Santana's doorbell, which meant that my mom was here to pick me up.

"What was that for?" I asked her curiously.

"Your first kiss should be with someone who loves you. And who loves you more than I do?"

"Nobody." I smiled.

"That's right." She winked.

That's when I started developing feelings for Santana, but I didn't realize they were love feelings until a couple of years later. By the time I realized I was in love with her she was dating Brittany, which totally broke my heart into a million pieces. But I was happy for them.

When I first realized I had feelings for her I tried to convince myself that it was wrong. I mean, that's what my father taught me since I was little. Homosexuality is a sin, he told me. But I didn't believe that. How can loving someone be a sin? I didn't see what was wrong with that.

I tried to ignore those feelings, but they always came back when Santana hugged me or touched me. I wanted to kiss her again so bad, and I did. When we were 15 we got invited to a party, and we were so excited. We had a great time. We both drank beer, and we were a little drunk when we got back to her house. When we got into her room I just couldn't take it anymore and I pinned her up against the wall and I kissed her. She kissed me back. She ran her tongue across my lips asking for entrance, and I slightly opened my mouth. The feeling of her tongue massaging mine was too much, I felt like I could die at any moment. I've had kissed a couple of guys but none of them was as a good a Santana. None of them made me feel the way Santana did. The next day we pretended that it never happened and we never talked about it again.

When I started dating Finn I was hoping I'd get over her, and for a while I did. But then I started to care more and more about my reputation over anything else, until that ruled my life. It made me do things that I deeply regret. One of those things was fighting with Santana. I realized that having a good reputation and being the top bitch at school meant nothing if you don't have any true friends, so I quit the Cheerios and I focused on glee, and in getting my best friend back.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when my phone starts to vibrate. I try to reach it without waking up Santana. I finally grab it and I read the screen '1 new text message from Rachel B.'

'**Hey Quinn, I was wondering how's Santana doing.' – Rachel.**

I takes me a while to reply her because it's kind of hard typing with my left hand.

'**Hi, Rach. She's doing great. She liked the reunion idea.' – Quinn**

'**I'm glad. Wonderful! I'll set everything up. I already asked my dads' – Rachel**

'**Awesome. Let me now if you need help with anything. I'll let you know the day later.' – Quinn**

'**Ok, I'll be expecting your text. Goodbye, Quinn.' – Rachel**

'**Bye, Rach.' – Quinn**

I carefully remove my arm from under Santana's body and I get up from bed. She moves a little but she doesn't wake up. I grab some clothes from her drawers and I walk to the bathroom to shower. When I get out of the bathroom she's still asleep. She looks so cute. I walk to the bed and I lean to whisper in her ear. "Rise and shine." She mumbles something and she covers her head with the covers. I climb into bed and I straddle her.

"Wake up, Sannie!" I say jumping up and down, still straddling her. I take the covers out of her head.

"Quinn! It's too early. Don't you know I'm convalescent?"

"It's 10 am! You're so dramatic. Come on, don't be lazy."

"Fine." She says, and suddenly she sits down and she does this weird move and now she's on top of me. "Did I caught you off guard, Quinnie?" She smirks.

"You win. Now go and take a shower." She looks at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… This feels… familiar." I can tell she's trying to figure something out. "I guess it's because we used to play like this all the time, right?"

"Yeah…Right." I say trying not to sound sad. "Shower. Now" I smile.

"Yes, sir!" She gets up and walks to the bathroom.

While she takes her shower I go downstairs to ask her parents for permission to take her out. When I get to the kitchen I see Mrs. Lopez cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Quinn."

"Good morning."

"Have a sit, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Lopez turns around with a plate in her hands. "I made pancakes."

"Thanks." I sit while she hands me the plate. "Mrs. Lopez, I was wondering if I could take Santana out for a while."

"Hmm… I don't know, Quinn. If she feels fine then you have my approval. But just for a couple of hours, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie."

I'm eating my pancakes when I see Santana entering the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Sit down, I'll give a you a plate." She sits down next to me.

"Thanks."

"I have to go. I'll see you girls later." She kisses Santana forehead. "Don't do anything crazy, hija. Oh, and Quinn, please make sure she eats." And with that she's gone.

"Are you feeling good?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we are going on a little field trip. Are you up for it?"

"Yes! I miss being outside."She says excitedly.

"Ok then. Finish your breakfast first."

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm… you'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. College got in the way. I'm also working on updates for my other fics, in case you're reading those too.  
><strong>

**AN2: I decided that Quinn dated Puck but she didn't got pregnant. I hope you like this chapter.**

****As always i apologize for any mistakes. It's 3am so there are probably a lot of them.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**Santana's POV**

We're on Quinn's silver mini cooper on our way to wherever she's taking me. I look outside the window trying to remember if I've been through this road before, but I can only remember tiny bits. We pulled over on the parking lot of what it seems to be a park. We get out of the car and the only things I can see are big trees and a stone path.

"Let's go." Quinn smiles at me while she grabs my hand.

As we go deep into the park walking along the stone path, I see playgrounds and kids running around. They look so happy. There are also people sitting on the grass having picnics. We keep walking until we reach a pond. It's not really that big, but it's beautiful and there are ducks in it. The weather is perfect too. The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky. I like cloudy days more, but I'm still enjoying this.

"We used come here often." Quinn says as we take a sit on a bench.

"Is it because is relaxing?"

"Yeah. It's a nice place to read a book or to just clear your head."

"I like it here." I really do.

"I knew you would. If you ever feel overwhelmed you can come here, and I will find you." She puts her head on my left shoulder and I rest my head on hers. Again I feel like I'm having a Déjà vu or something. This feeling is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. We stay there for a while, admiring the view while we enjoy each other's company.

"We have to go." Quinn says after a while.

"Where?"

"We're going to meet the glee guys."

"Today? But… I … I don't think I'm ready." I suddenly get really nervous.

"Remember what I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Psh! Who said I was afraid?" I try to act cool but I can tell Quinn can see right through me.

"I know you. But if you don't want to go we can reschedule. I don't want to push you."

I'm really nervous and anxious. I'm going to meet all these people who knew, and probably hated the old me and I don't know how to act in front of them. But, on the other hand, maybe it's my chance to start over.

"Ok, I'll go. You'll be with me all the time, right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>We're standing in the porch of Rachel's house. I haven't met her yet, but according to Quinn she's really nice, even though she might be a little dramatic and obnoxious sometimes. We knock and a couple of minutes later a short brunette opens the door. The first thing I notice are her big brown eyes, it seems like they sparkle. She's wearing a weird sweater with an owl on it and a really short skirt. Her smiles grows wide when she see us.<p>

"Hello, girls. Welcome to my humble home." She says as she ushers us in.

"Hi, Rach." Quinn greets.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. It's so wonderful to see you well, Santana. We were worried sick about you." She offers me her hand to shake it.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Rachel." I say politely as I shake her hand. She shows us the way to her basement, which is really nice. It actually looks like a living room but, like, bigger. We take a sit on the couch, Quinn sits to my left and Rachel to my right.

"You're the first to arrive. I informed everybody that they shouldn't get here at the same time. That way Santana won't be so overwhelmed by meeting too many people at once."

"Thanks, that's really nice." Quinn says. "Uhm… San, I have to call my mom, can I leave you with Rachel for a bit?"

"Sure." I nod.

"I'll be right back." She gets up and goes upstairs. I don't feel that nervous any more, Rachel seems nice and she makes me feel comfortable.

"So, Quinn told me you love musicals. I like them too." I tell Rachel who looks surprised.

"Really? I didn't know that about you."

"Yeah, my grandma had a couple of films and we used to watch them together when I was a kid."

"Marvelous. Do you have a favorite?"

"Not really, but West Side Story, Rocky Horror and Rock 'n' Roll High School are the ones I liked the most. And yours?" Her face lights up. And without even thinking about it she answers.

"Funny Girl."

"I kinda liked that one, but I don't like Mr. Arnstein, he pisses me off." Rachel laughs.

Quinn comes back and she sits down next to me.

"What did I miss?"

"Well, I just learned that Santana likes musicals."

"Yeah. She made me watch Rent like a thousand times." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I don't remember that one. Maybe we should watch it tonight." I wink at Quinn.

"That sounds good." She winks back.

* * *

><p>After meeting everyone I see that Quinn was right, there was nothing to be afraid of. They were so nice to me. They all made me feel welcomed. I convinced Quinn to tell me which members of the Glee club I've dated, slept andor kissed. We sit down on the couch, while everybody's dancing.

"I changed my mind." Quinn says.

"What? No! Come on, I wanna know." I pout.

"Fine. Well, you dated Sam and Puck briefly, and-" I interrupt her.

"Wait. Didn't you dated them too?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"Yup."

"Oh god." I cover my face with my hands, and Quinn giggles.

"Actually, you kind of stole Sam from me. You found out I was cheating on him with Finn, you told him and he dumped me."

"Oh. Sorry." I can't believe I was capable of doing that.

"Don't be, I deserved it. "

"Carry on then." I say a little less embarrassed.

"You made out with Mike a couple of times, but nothing serious. You slept with Finn, and-" I interrupt her again.

"Finn? As in Rachel's boyfriend AND your ex-boyfriend? Are you serious? I feel like I'm in Beverly Hills 90210 where they all hooked up with each other." Quinn's eyes grow so wide, and she just stares at me.

"You remember that show?"

"Yeah, kind of. I remember we stole your sister's DVD collection. We were like 11, right?"

"Yes. She didn't let us borrow it because we were too young, so we decided to steal them when she went to visit colleges. I'm so happy you remember that."

"Me too."

"Now that I think about it, we're kind of like them." She laughs. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She leans closer to me.

"I made out with Rachel a couple of times." She whispers in my ear.

"No way!" I almost shout.

"I know. I was confused and she was curious. It just happened." She shrugs.

"Wow. So, are you gay?" I can feel my heart racing as I finished the question. I really want to know the answer. It's not like I'm going to ask her out or anything, at least not now. I like her, so I might ask her in the future, when I'm better.

"You know, I haven't figured it out yet. I just like people."

"That's cool." I can't help to smile when I hear her answer. That's exactly what I was praying for. She smiles back at me. "Please tell me there's no one else in my hookups list."

"There's only one name left. Brittany." She says biting her bottom lip.

"We dated?" I'm not going to lie, I'm a little surprised right now. I mean, I had a weird warm feeling when I met her, but I figured it was because we were best friends. And now I wonder if I used to date Quinn too, because when I'm around her I get that warm feeling too, but like stronger. I honestly don't know how to explain it.

"Yes. For a couple of months, until you broke up and decided to go back to being best friends. After that she started dating Artie. "She says hesitantly.

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have told you any of that."

"No, it's ok. I'm just processing things." Now I'm confused. Not because of me dating Brittany though, it's because of Quinn. I'm now even more convinced that there's something she's not telling me, but this isn't the time or the place to talk about it, I'll ask her later.

I see Sam walking towards us. "Hey, girls. Wanna dance?" He extends his left hand to Quinn and the other one to me.

"Umm… sure." Quinn says.

"Let me go grab some water and I'll join you when I get back." I tell them.

"Sure." Sam smiles. He leads Quinn to the small improvised dance floor.

I ask Rachel where can I get some water and she gives me directions to get to her kitchen. She offers to bring me the water herself, but I refuse. The truth is I need some time alone to think. Instead of going to the kitchen I go outside and I sit on the entrance of Rachel's house. A couple of minutes later I hear the door opens.

"Oh, hi." I turn around and I see Kurt standing there.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?" He asks me concerned.

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

"The party was too much, isn't it?" He sits next to me.

"Not really. It's just that, I know I was a bitch to all of you so I wasn't expecting this kind of welcoming."

"Well, you truly were a total bitch, but despite that we all loved you, and we still do. We're like a family. We are always there for each other, no matter what." He smiles at me.

"I'm so glad I have all of you."

"Besides, you weren't all that bad. When other people bullied us or said something hurtful towards any of us, you always defended us. You always cared about us, in your own way."

"Thanks, Kurt. That makes me feel so much better." He puts his hand on my right shoulder and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"Anytime. Now, If you excuse me, I have to go to my car and get my phone. You should return to your party." He says while getting up.

"Sure. I'll see you inside." I get up and go back inside.

When I get to the basement I see that Quinn and Sam are still dancing, so I join them and I just let myself go. That talk with Kurt did make me feel so much better. Now I feel like I belong with all the people here, even if I can't remember them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: I know that the BH: 90210 DVD collection was released like last year, but let's pretend it got realeased a couple of years ago.<strong> **xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. I suck, i know. Anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter (i hope it doesn't suck that much) and i'll try to update more often. **  
><strong><strong>As always i apologize for any mistakes<strong>. And let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Santana's POV

_I don't know what's happening. I don't even know where I am. I look around but I can't see anything. It's so dark. I squint my eyes to try to see something, but it doesn't work. I start walking with no direction. Suddenly I see a dim light in the distance. It seems to be far away. I walk towards the light when I hear I voice whispering something. "Santana" The voice says. I start walking faster. That voice sounds so familiar, but I can figure out whose voice that is. "Baby, please don't leave me." I hear the voice again, only this time is not a whisper, it sounds clear now. And it sounds like Quinn. "How am I supposed to live without you?" The light disappears and I can't see anything again. "Quinn! Where are you?" I yell. "Quinn!" No response. What the fuck is going on? "Santana" I hear Quinn's voice again, but this time it sounds different. "Wake up, Santana. Please." The other voice sounded sad and desperate._

I open my eyes and I see Quinn standing next to my bed, she looking at me worriedly. I'm all sweaty and I can barely breathe.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks me, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream." I sit up, and scoot over to my left to make room for Quinn to sit. "Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything." I turned my head to look at her. "But then I saw this light and I heard your voice. And you asked me not to leave you." Her eyes widen for like a second but I was able to notice it.

"So that's why you kept saying my name." She gently caressed my right cheek with her hand.

"Yeah, I was calling you, but you didn't answer. And then the light disappeared and I woke up."

"That was definitely a weird dream." She leans down and kisses my forehead before she gets up. "We should go downstairs. Your mom made us breakfast."

"Yum!" I put my slippers on and go downstairs with Quinn.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do today?" Quinn asks me. We're lying down in my bed watching the food channel. She is lying at the foot of the bed and I have my back rested on the headboard.<p>

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine." I say with my eyes still glued at the tv.

"Hmm… I could call Britt and we can go to the movies or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Hey, you're not going to get in trouble with your mom for spending so much time with me, right?" I say and she sits up and looks at me.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. She doesn't mind. Besides, I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you have to go to your special classes."

Hearing her say she wants to spend time with me makes me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Ugh, please don't remind me about those." I roll my eyes. She giggles.

"Let me text Britt."

I keep watching tv while she text Brittany. I can't believe I have to go to those stupid classes. But apparently I have to take them or I'll have to repeat my sophomore year, which would be even worse, so I have to suck it up. It's just for a month, and it'll be over before I know it, right?

"Britt will meet us at the movie theater at 5."

"Cool. But, we still have 4 free hours. What should we do?"

"We can take a nap." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Only if you cuddle with me."

"Deal." She says excitedly.

She lays down next to me and I turn on my side. Then she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her. I love being with her like this. When I'm with her I feel protected, even when she's not touching me. And, when she touches me, the warm feeling I get when I'm around her or when I look at her it's even more intense. I've been meaning to talk to her about my feelings but I don't seem to find the right time.

* * *

><p>I wake up and I still have Quinn's arms protectively around my waist. I carefully turn around to face her. She looks like an angel. I get closer to her and for some reason I peck her lips. She smiles and she makes a 'hmm' sound. I honestly have no idea why I just did that. I seriously need to talk to her because this is way too confusing for me. I look at the clock in my nightstand and I see that it's 4:27.<p>

"Quinnie." I whisper in her ear. "Wake up." She mumbles something and tightens her hold on me. "We're going to be late. Wake up." I kiss her cheek.

"I can't." She pouts. She looks so adorable.

"You're so lazy, Q."

"Yes, now let me sleep." She says with her eyes still closed.

"Well, I'm going with or without you." I kiss her cheek again and she finally opens her eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the movies we went to get some ice cream at the food court. Hanging around Brittany and Quinn makes me feel great. I feel so happy. Quinn asked us what flavor we wanted, Brittany asked for bubblegum and I told her to surprise me. Brittany sat next to me while Quinn left to get our ice cream.<p>

"So, how are you feeling?" Britt turned to look at me.

"I'm feeling great." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Tell me the truth." Obviously, she could tell I wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"I'm fine, really. It's just that it's so frustrating to not know things, you know. And I'm a little confused."

"Well, if there's anything I can help you with just tell me. I'm always here for you." She says smiling at me.

"Thanks, Brittany." I smile back.

Suddenly she leaned down and kissed me. It was a chaste kiss, but still a kiss. Now I was even more confused. _What the fuck?_ Then I heard someone clearing her throat. Quinn.

"Here's your ice cream, guys." She hands me mine.

"Yay, Ice cream!" Brittany clapped her hands.

Quinn gave Brittany hers and sat down in front of me. We ate our ice creams in silence, a really awkward silence. I could tell Quinn really wanted to talk to Brittany but since I was there she couldn't. I'm not dumb. I know it has something to do with the kiss, because everything was fine a few minutes ago. I definitely need to have a serious talk with her.

Despite everything I'm really enjoying my ice cream. Quinn brought some sort of chocolate flavor. There's like a party in my mouth. After a few minutes I decide to try and break the tension.

"This flavor is really good, Quinn." I smile at her, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

"I'm glad you liked it." She kinda smiles at me.

Obviously my plan didn't work so I decided to give them some space to talk or whatever. So I told them I had to pee and I left. Hopefully everything we'll be fine when I come back.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I'm so mad right now. Why did she kiss my girlfriend? Well, I don't think she's my girlfriend anymore, not technically. But she knows we were together. Ugh! And she's acting like she didn't do anything wrong.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I confronted Brittany the moment Santana was out of sight. She looked at me wide eyed. I don't like to swear, but I can't help it when I'm this upset.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to play dumb.

"Oh please, Brittany. Don't forget I know you. Why did you fucking kissed her?" I glared at her.

"I felt like it." She said nonchalantly. I scoff.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. I never stopped loving her, and this is my chance to get her back."

Ok, now I'm beyond pissed. Can you believe her? I want to slap her so bad. But I need to be the bigger person here. And the fact that she's so calm is making this worse.

"Oh my God, I can believe I'm hearing this. If remember correctly, you had your chance and you blew it."

"And now I have a second chance. Besides, it's not my fault that you're not brave enough to tell her what happened between you two. I'm sorry, but I will try to get her back. I'll help her remember that she once loved me." I stand up angrily, still glaring at her.

"Fuck you, Brittany. You're being a selfish bitch. It doesn't matter what _you_ want or how _you_ feel, what matters is how Santana feels. If you really love her you would put her happiness first, even if it means that _that_ happiness doesn't involve you."

"Quinn… I…"

"Just, shut the fuck up. I'm leaving." When I look up I see Santana approaching us.

"Is everything ok?" She asks worriedly when she gets to the table. She takes her sit next to Brittany.

"Yeah. I was just about to leave." I say, trying to hide the anger that's boiling inside me.

"But, we got here together." She says furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'll drive you home, Q." Brittany offers.

"No, thanks. I'll walk." I seriously can't be around her right now. I want to kill her.

"So… does that mean you're not staying with me tonight?" There's a hint of sadness in Santana's voice.

"No, of course I'll stay with you." She smiles, and I see a confused look on Brittany's face.

"I'll walk home with you then." She stands up and grabs my hand.

"Come on, Q. Let me take you guys home." Brittany says while standing up. I could tell she was sad that Santana actually wanted to walk home with me.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent. Santana was in the passenger sit and I sat in the back. Brittany pulled over in front of Santana house, and I got out of the car without even looking at her, while Santana said goodbye. There weren't cars on the driveway, which meant that nobody was home. She opened the door and I went straight to the big couch and I plopped down.<p>

"Quinn." Santana said in a serious tone while she sat next to me. "We need to talk".

"Sure, about what?" Uh oh. I wonder if she's going to ask me about what happened with Britt. I have no idea what I'm going to tell her.

"About… us."

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Santana's POV**

This is it. This is my chance to get some answers and, hopefully, end my confusion. I'm afraid that this will change things between Quinn and me, but I just can't do this anymore.

"I… Uhm… What do you mean by us?" Quinn asks nervously.

"Quinn, I'm really confused."

"About what?"

"I have all this feelings and I don't know what they mean. Actually, I do know what they mean, but I'm not sure what to do with them. When Brittany kissed me I…" I'm about to finish talking when Quinn cuts me off.

"You love _her_." Quinn says above whisper. "I can't do this right now. I thought I could but I just can't." She stands up to leave but I quickly grab her by the wrist to stop her. She stops but she doesn't turn around to see me.

"Stay. Please." I said pleading. She turns around to look at me and that's when I notice the tears forming in her eyes.

"Santana, let me go. Please." She says softly, she sounds so broken. For a moment I thought of letting her go, but I need to do this.

"No. Please let me finish."

She finally nods her head in agreement and sits down again. She had her head down, she was looking down at her hands in her lap, but I could see tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"When she kissed me I did felt something, but that feeling wasn't as strong as when I'm with you." She raised her head and turned to look at me curiously.

"What do you mean 'as strong'?" She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, until she realized what I implied. "You have feelings for me?"

"I do. I honestly don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with you it's like everything makes sense. You make me feel like everything is going to be alright."

She just looks at me wide-eyed without saying a word. Tears are forming in her eyes again, and start to roll down her cheeks, but this time I gently wipe them out with my left thumb. After a few minutes she finally speaks.

"Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." I say confidently.

She stays quiet for a while. She just keeps looking at me. I can tell she's processing what I just told her.

"This isn't going to change anything, right?" I break the silence and she sighs.

"I honestly don't know."

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ask away."

"Were you and I… involved?" I see her body stiffening.

"Yes." She says cautiously. "I am… was… I was your girlfriend."

"You should've told me when I ask you if I had a girlfriend."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for lying."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me. I didn't want to force you to be with me."

"I wouldn't have, Quinn. But I understand, and I get that this amnesia thing is hard for you as well, for everyone."

"You know, that dream you had earlier," she says casually "it did happened."

"What?"

"Yeah. That was the day of your accident. Your parents were out of town, and I was one of your emergency contacts so the hospital called me." I clasp her hand with mine, entwining our fingers.

"When I got there you were in your hospital room, hooked to a lot of machines. You were in a really bad shape. I rushed to your side and I was holding your hand when your heart stopped. The nurses tried to take me away from you, but I couldn't just leave you, so I hold on to your bed and I kept telling you to wake up and not to leave me." She started crying again, and I couldn't help to do the same.

"Then your heart started to work again, but you didn't wake up. I visited you every day, I wanted to stay with you, but my parents didn't let me. It was the longest four week of my life."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"It's not your fault, San." She gave me a sad smile. "I'm happy that you're fine now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me this." I smiled at her.

"I have to go."

"Please, don't leave."

"I have to, San. I can't stay with you, at least not tonight."

"But, why?"

"I need to think, to clear my head. And so do you. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry. Just promise me that you'll call me tomorrow."

"I promise." She leans forward to hug me. We hugged for a couple of minutes until she broke it and stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Quinn left. After having dinner with my parents I went to my room and tried to keep my mind busy by watching a movie. That didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. I really miss her, which is kind of crazy since I saw her a couple of hours ago. I try to get some sleep, but I just can't. I miss the safety of Quinn's arms.<p>

_I wonder if Quinn's awake. I should text her._ I grab my phone from my nightstand. _No, I can't. I need to give her some space. _I clutch my phone to my chest. _Maybe I could text her just a goodnight or something._ I open the message thingy and that's when I see I have 86 'sent messages'. I'm really curious to read them. The most recent one is from a couple of week ago, and it says.

**Of course I will, my love. I'll see you tomorrow. (: – Q**

**I love you more than bacon. How much do **_**you**_** love **_**me**_**? – Q**

**Haha. I know, right? Maybe we should tell them. - Q**

After reading those, I can't help to read the rest. I go back and forward between the inbox and sent messages. There's one convo that caught my eye, though.

**Hey, beautiful. Happy Anniversary! :D – Q**

**Hi, gorgeous. You too! I can't believe it's been a year. I love you so very much. – S**

**I love you too. I have a surprise for you. I'm picking you up in 2 hours. – Q**

**A surprise? I'm excited. I can't wait, babe. – S**

**And I can't wait to see **_**you**_**. ;) - Q**

We dated for a year. A year! And for what I've read we really loved each other. Oh God, now I get why she didn't want me to read them. But it wouldn't have changed anything. The feelings I have for her are really strong. I dare to say that I love her, but everything is so complicated right now. I'm afraid that she won't believe me if I tell her I love her. She'll probably think that I'm saying that because I found out the truth. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>9 MONTHS AGO<strong>

"Babe, are you cheating?"

"I'm not!"

"Quinn." I say accusingly.

"I can't see anything, baby. I swear!"

"Ok, then."

I take her left hand to guide her through the room. We're currently at Quinn's house, more specifically her room. It's our six month anniversary so I decided to decorate her room and stuff. It's cheesy, I know. But I couldn't help it. I bought rose petals and I placed them in a heart shape on her bed, and then I put her gift in the middle of the heart. I also put random notes on her walls with little messages like "You're the fairiest of them all", "You are my sunshine", "Te Amo", among other things.

"Are you ready?" I ask when we reach the middle of her room. "Open them."

I watch her slowly open her eyes and gasp. The expression on her face is priceless.

"Oh my God, Santana." She turns to face me and she hugs me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She gives me a kiss before she walks to her bed. "Is that for me?" She says pointing at the little box in the middle of the heart.

"Yes, it is. Happy six-monthversary!" I watch her open it, and she turns to look at me wide eyed.

"Are you proposing, Lopez?" She says quirking an eyebrow.

"Not quite yet, but I'll keep that in mind." That earns me a giggle, which means this is going well.

"It's a promise ring." I walk towards her until I'm standing right in front of her. "I love you so much, Quinn. You make me feel safe and protected." Tears are starting to run down Quinn's cheeks, and my trying my best to hold mine. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you. This ring symbolizes my love for you, and my commitment to you. I promise to try my best to be the girlfriend you deserve. So, do you accept this ring, Quinn Fabray?" I grab the tiny silver ring from the box.

"Yes! Of course I do, love. I love you so much." I put the ring on her middle finger of her right hand. And I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it. I finally exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. She hugs me again.

"By the way, it has our initials engraved."

"Really?" She takes it off to see the 'Q&S4e' inscription inside the ring. She puts it back again and smiles at me.

"Now it's _my_ turn to show you how much I love you." She says before pushing me down to her bed and straddling me.

* * *

><p>It's already past 2pm and I haven't heard from Quinn. I barely slept last night; I kept tossing and turning in bed. I'm trying to give her space, but it's really hard. I should be revising my notes from school, because I start my classes in a week, but I can't concentrate. Too much stuff is happening right now. The good news is that I won't be the only one attending to those classes. At least I won't be alone there.<p>

"We're going to the mall. Do you want to join us?" My mom pokes her head in my room.

"No, mamá. I have to study." I say sadly, pointing at the notebook in my lap.

"Are you ok, hija?" She enters my room and sits at the foot of my bed.

"Yes. I'm fine." I tried to sound happy, but it doesn't work. She can see right through me.

"Well, that sounded pretty convincing." She giggles. Then she looks at me, trying to read me. "Is it Quinn?" She asks cautiously.

"Yeah." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Did she tell you?" My eyes widen. I never asked Quinn if my mom knew about me.

"Tell me what?" I say nonchalantly, trying to figure out if she knows something. She narrows her eyes.

"I don't want to say something that I shouldn't. It's not my place." And that's how I found out she knows.

"So, I'm guessing you know I'm gay." I'm not gonna lie, I'm panicking a little bit. What if she hates me for being gay? What if I she kicks me out? I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll end up homeless and brainless. Though, she hasn't kicked me out yet, so she probably is ok with it. I hope she is.

"Yup. I'm your mother, I knew before you even realized it." She grins while I keep staring at her in shock.

"You also know about me and Quinn, don't you?" I say, when I finally snap out of my shock state.

"Yes." She nods her head. "So, she finally told you, huh?"

"Well, I kinda confronted her and I told her to tell me truth, and she did. But then she said that she needed to clear her head and left. I haven't heard from her since then."

"I'm sure she'll call you soon. It's just that this has been hard for her, you know. Just give her some time."

"I will. Thank you, mamá."

"For what?"

"For everything." I can stop the smile that creeps across my face. Hearing her say that is really comforting. She gets up and rounds my bed until she's besides me. Then she leans down and hugs me.

"You're welcome. Te amo." She says and kisses my forehead. I notice the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Te amo, mamá." I flash her smile again.

"Ok, I'm leaving before I start crying." She says walking towards the door. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun." I say before she closes the door of my room. My mom's right, Quinn will talk to me when she's ready. I hope she doesn't take too long though. I'd hate to spend my last free days alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for keep reading this mess lol. I really appreaciate every alertfave/review, they encourage me to keep writing, even if i'm not that great.**

**As always i apologize for any mistake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**1 year, 3 months ago – Santana's POV**

I've been building the courage to ask Quinn out for two months now. I used to have this huge crush on her when we were thirteen, but I didn't know what that meant until I got older and started to have feelings for Brittany. After realizing that I might be a lesbian – which I totally accepted by now – I pushed my feelings for her away, and I focused on my relationship with Brittany, which didn't last long.

While I was dating Brittany I started to embrace my gayness, but that didn't meant I was ready to tell the world I was a lesbian. At first, Britt was fine with keeping our relationship as a secret, but she eventually got tired; we used to fight a lot over that, until we decided it was for the best to breakup before we started to hate each other.

Ever since Quinn and I entered high school our friendship changed. We used to be really close friends, and now we're just friend. We had a lot of fights, but we never stayed mad at each other for long. After leaving the Cheerios we got back to being best friends. That's when my feelings for her came back. Now I'm determined to take her out on a date, just to see if things could work out between us.

I honestly didn't think she would even give me a chance, because I always thought she was super straight. But there was this time, when we were in glee club, I noticed her looking at Berry longingly. Berry was singing and Quinn was like entranced or something, she was looking at her like Berry was the only one in the room. That's when I realized she wasn't as straight as I thought.

After my discovery I started asking random question like "would you date a girl?", "Do you think that chick is cute?" and stuff like that. She always answered them; she probably thought it had something to do with me embracing my sexuality, but in reality I was just testing the waters.

Right now, I'm praying to whatever God is listening that she says yes. I really don't want to make a fool out of myself, but she's totally worth it. I'm really nervous; she's supposed to get here in 20 minutes. We always spend our Fridays watching movies at my house, and sometimes she spends the night with me. Brittany joins us every now and then, when she doesn't have plans with Artie.

As soon as I hear her knocking on the door my heart starts to race really fast, I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I'm determined to ask her today. She will always be my friend no matter what her answer is.

"Hey, Q." I say after I open the door.

"Hi, I brought ice cream!" She holds up a bag for me to see.

"Yum!" I step to the side to let her in. She walks straight to the kitchen to put the ice cream on the freezer.

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch to wait for her. I'm still debating if I should tell her before or after the movie. I guess I need to tell her now before I lose my resolve.

"San, are you even listening to me?"

She is sitting right next to me. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when she walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" I give her an apologetic look.

"Are you ok? You're acting weird." She's looking at me with narrowed eyes, trying to read me. She's actually really good at that.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About?" She's still trying to read me.

"Well, I … umm… I like a girl."

"Ok, go on." She's looking at me expectantly.

"And I really want to ask her out. But I don't know how." Well, I guess I didn't have that much courage, huh? At least I'm talking about it.

"May I ask who this girl is?" I can tell she's intrigued by what I just told her. There's something else, though, but I can't quite figure out what it is.

"No, you may not. I … umm… You might know her." I say nervously.

"Well, do you now if this mystery girl likes you?"

"Not really. I mean, we talk and stuff but I'm not sure."

"Just ask her. She would be a fool if she turned down someone as amazing as you." She winks at me.

_Just do it, Santana. This is your chance. If you don't it now you'll regret it._

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... umm… like some popcorn?"

"Sure."

_That's just great. You're a fucking coward, did you know that? What ever happened to the badass Santana? Wait, she looked disappointed for like a second. Maybe she does like me that way. And I just ruined my chance. That's just Awesome!_

We decided to have a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' marathon, and after the first one we decided to take a little break. We went to the kitchen to eat some ice cream. I was sitting on the kitchen island watching her take the containers out of the freezer and serve the ice cream on bowls.

_Do it now! Don't be such a pussy, Lopez._

"Oh my God, you'll never believe what Rachel told me about Mr. Schue! She said that…" I didn't let her finish.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I blurted out.

She stopped pouring chocolate syrup onto the ice cream and just stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I want to take you out sometime." She was still staring at me.

"Like a date?" She looked a little bit startled.

"Yup. Just you and me." At this point I was thrilled because I finally asked her, but still terrified because she hadn't answered yet.

After what it seemed like an eternity she finally answered.

"I would love to." Her smile was so big, and I'm pretty sure mine was the same.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she said yes. I'm going to go on a date with the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Really?"

"Yes. So, am I the mystery girl?"

"Yup." She was beaming.

"Thank God, because I was already making plans to get rid of that bitch." I can't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Seriously?" I try to sound shocked that she would do such a thing.

"I swear to God." She laughs. "I'm glad you ask me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you saved _me_ the trouble to ask _you_."

I don't think I have ever been this happy before. Now all I have to do is a plan an awesome date to woo the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Present – Quinn's POV<strong>

The girl I love more than anything told me she has feelings for me, so I should be happy, right? I should've stayed with her. But no, being my idiot self I just ran away and I don't even know why. After the accident, when Santana woke up, I told myself to stop seeing her as my girlfriend, and start seeing her as my best friend. I was only kidding myself though. I'll never stop loving her; she will always be the love of my life, no matter what.

When I found out she had lost her memory I played a lot of scenarios in my head, but I never thought of one where she had feelings for me. Maybe that's what is scaring me. What if she tells me she loves me now, but in a month or two she realizes that she doesn't really love me? That would be even worse than just letting her go now. It would hurt less. But I can't just think about my feelings, I have to think about hers too.

Oh God, this is too complicated. I don't know what to do.

"Quinnie, are you alright?" I hear my aunt say. I open my eyes and I see her sitting at the foot of my bed. I didn't hear her open my door.

My aunt Lauren came to spend some time with my mom for her birthday, she visits us every now and then, and I really love her. She has always been good to me, and she's the one I talk to instead of my mom.

"Yeah." I respond sadly, not moving from where I'm lying. By the way she looking at me I know she can tell I'm so not fine.

"You know you can talk to me."

"I know. It's just that everything is so complicated right now." I close my eyes again, because if I keep looking at her I know I'm going to cry. I don't know why she has that effect on me.

"How is Santana doing?" She genuinely looks concerned about Santana, even though she has only seen her once or twice.

"She's doing great. She told me she likes me."

"That is great news!" She says excitedly. She has being really supportive of my relationship with Santana. She's the only one in my family that knows that I'm dating Santana.

"Not so much. I kind of left her after she told me." I open my eyes to look at my aunt, and I sit down and rest my back on the headboard.

"Why did you do that, Quinn? You're getting a second chance, you shouldn't waste it." I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I know! But I can't help it, I'm so scared." I sigh in frustration. "What if I open my heart to her and she rejects me? I can't deal with that."

"So, you rather not do anything and lose her now? That is ridiculous."

"Aunt Lau, please." I seriously don't need a sermon right now.

"No, Quinn. I'm not going to sit here and watch you make a huge mistake. You need to talk to her, and tell her how you feel."

"I wish it was that easy." I try not to sound defeated, but that's how I feel right now.

"It is. She might be scare too, you know. So, you need to talk to her, and without leaving this time. Quinn, you girls still have a chance to rebuild your relationship. It's not too late. And even if it is, at least you'll know you did everything you could to not let her go."

I look down at my right hand; I'm still wearing the silver ring she gave me. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. My aunt is right; I can't give up, not now. I need to do everything in my power to get my girl back.

"Ok, I'll talk to her. I'll get her back." I say confidently.

"That's the spirit!" She gets up from the bed and walks to where I was sitting. She gives me a tight hug.

* * *

><p>I promised I would call her today, but I think I would rather to talk to her in person. So, after spending hours thinking about what to say to her, I drove to her house. When I got there it was past 4pm. Hopefully she isn't mad at me for leaving her.<p>

I press the doorbell button and waited until someone answered the door. After a few minutes the door flew open and Santana was standing there, kind of shocked of seeing me.

"You're not my pizza" She pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nope, sorry. It's just me." I give her a shy smile.

"Well, I guess I'm in luck. I'll a have a pretty lady keeping me company while I wait for my pizza." She winks.

"Can this pretty lady wait with you inside the house?"

"Oh sorry." She laughs. "Come on in."

Maybe this is going to turn out well, she called me pretty lady and she doesn't look mad at all.

I follow her to the living room. After she plops down on the couch she pats down the spot next to her for me to sit. She grabs the remote and unpause whatever movies she's watching on Netflix.

"You know, I think I might be a psychic. I wasn't expecting you, and yet I ordered extra bacon on my pizza." She says. Her eyes glued to the TV.

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not." She turns to look at me and gives me a smile.

"In that case I think I'm the one who's lucky. I'll have my favorite lady keeping me company while eating the delicious bacon."

"We're both lucky." She winks at me, before returning her attention to the TV. And now I'm feeling very brave. I need to do it now, and get it over with.

"San, can you pause that? I need to talk to you about something." I say in a serious tone.

"Sure. Is it about last night? Because I already told you that…" I interrupt her.

"Would you go on a date with me?" I think I spoke too fast. She's looking at me with furrowed brows.

"Are you serious?" She asks cautiously.

"Yes. If you want we can start our relationship from scratch."

I'm starting to get worried because she looks hesitant. Maybe she already changed her mind about how she feels about me.

"I would love to go out with you, Quinn Fabray." She finally says. I can't believe she said yes. I'm over the moon right now.

"Really?"

"Yes. I really meant what I told you yesterday. I really like you, Quinn."

I bet my smile is as wide as hers. I throw my arms around her neck and hug her. I can feel her arms circling my waist, pulling me closer to her body. I bury my face in her neck, and her smell is intoxicating. It's a mix of peaches and that Santana scent that drives me crazy.

We stay like for a while until the doorbell interrupts our moment. I reluctantly break our embrace.

"The pizza is here!" She says excitedly.

I watch her jump over the couch and run towards the door to get the pizza. I'm so glad that I followed my mom's advice. I have a feeling that things will be better from now on. I'm going on a date with the girl I love, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. Thanks for taking the time to alertfave/review. I felt guilty for not updating so i wrote this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck and that you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**As usual I apologize for any mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Santana's POV**

Quinn and I decided to go on our date before I started my classes, and Friday seemed like the best day. Quinn told me that our first date was on a Friday too; maybe I should call that one our first first date. Anyway, I was so excited that I got ready like three hours before she picked me up. She refused to tell me what we were going to do so I dressed up casual.

"You're not going to tell me where we are going, aren't you?" We've been driving for a while, and I'm really curious to know. The only thing I know is we're outside Lima.

"Nope." She takes her eyes out of the road for two seconds to look at me. She has a smugly smile on her face.

"What about a clue? Just a tiny one." I know she doesn't even have to look at me to now that I'm totally pouting.

"Oh no, don't even try that." She laughs at my antics. "It's a surprise!"

"Please?" I pout even harder and this time she looks at me again.

"Ugh! All I can say is that you're going to love the food."

"That's not a clue." I roll my eyes.

"You'll love it. I promise." She takes my left hand and intertwines our fingers.

"I know I will." I smile. There are so many feeling running through my body right now, and I haven't even seen where she's taking me yet.

Half an hour later we parked in front of a two-story cabin, not a rustic one though, this looks fancier. It has a swing on the front porch, which stretches across the front of the cabin. And there's a beautiful lake behind it, not that far away.

"It's beautiful!" My jaw is on the floor. This place is seriously gorgeous

"I'm glad you like it." She smiles.

"Whose cabin is this?"

"Mine." I turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It was my mom's, but she gave it to me. This is sort of my safe place."

She grabs my hand and leads me inside. It's just as beautiful as the outside, well at least the bits I got to see. The living room is huge, the couches look so comfortable, and there's a big ass tv above the fireplace.

"Whenever I feel like I can take it anymore I come here."

"This place is amazing, Q." I walk behind her. We pass the living room and enter the dining room.

"You haven't seen the best part yet. Close your eyes."

I do as I'm told and I close my eyes. I hear Quinn opening a door and walking away. Then I hear her come back. She grabs my hand and leads me outside. We walk a little until she stops me.

"Open them."

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is a lot of candles scattered in the grass, it's not that dark out yet, but I can see the soft glowing light from the candles. In the middle there's a table decorated with flowers and two long candles. There's also a bottle of champagne on a bucket chilling out. The view from the lake is beautiful.

"Quinn, this is… I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to." She drags a chair out motioning for me to sit.

"I'll be right back with our dinner, Madame." She makes a bow and walks to the house. I see Quinn disappear into the house and I look around.

The only things around here are the lake and trees. I can't tell if there are other cabins around here. They're probably hidden and far away. No wonder why Quinn comes here to get away from everything. I noticed a grill and some patio furniture, and even one of those campfire-style fireplaces.

A few minutes later she comes back with two plates. She places one in front of me, and the other one on her side of the table. "Dinner is served.

"This looks so delicious."

"Wait until you taste it." She says, while pouring champagne in our glasses.

"Oh my God. It tastes like heaven. What is it?"

"It's Chicken Scallopini Picatta. I got it from 'Giorgio's'; it's your favorite restaurant, next breadsticks of course." She gives me a knowing smile.

"Ok, we need to go there more often, because this is so fucking good."

"Definitely." She takes a sip of her champagne.

After finishing dinner she went back to the house to get our dessert. It was a slice of chocolate cake, my favorite.

"I have news." She says after the first bite of her slice.

"Good or bad?"

"Both. You know how you have to take summer classes."

"Yeah." I say hesitantly.

"Well, I'm taking a photography class at McKinley."

"Yay!" I cheerfully say, raising my arms in the air. "What's the bad news?"

"That my class starts like two hours after yours and it's only on Tuesday and Thursday. So I won't be around much." She says sadly.

"That's awesome!" I say excitedly. "Well, not the part of you not being there every day."

"I can pick you up every day and take you home though." She says hopefully.

"Nah, I don't want to trouble you." The moment I saw Quinn's face fell I regretted saying that.

"It's not trouble at all. But, if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She says flatly. Oh boy, I fucked up big time.

"Don't be like that, Quinn."

"Whatever." Great, I hurt her feelings. "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Not really." I'm kind of relieved she changed the subject. "I'm nervous, I won't know anybody there."

"Don't be. I honestly don't know who else is going to be there, but I'm sure it's going to be fine." She said confidently, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I hope so." I say apprehensively, trying to believe that everything will work out fine.

"Do you remember how nervous we were when we started the 7th grade?"

"Yes. We were totally freaking out." I laughed at the memory. We were so young.

"And do you remember what we did?" I nodded my head up and down.

"You held my hand and we marched in there like we owned the place."

"That's right. So, what if I drive you to your first day? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes. But you have to hold my hand and walk me to my class room. Deal?"

"Deal."

After dessert, Quinn blew out all the candles and placed a blanket on the grass for us to cuddle. The sky looked incredible. The stars were so bright and the moon was shining. When you are in the city, even a small city like Lima, you can't really appreciate the beauty of the sky. Here on the other hand, it was amazing.

We were lying down on the blanket. I had my head on Quinn's shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around my waist. Her head was gently resting on top of mine.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too." She sighed and placed a kiss on my head.

I turned around, still in her arms, and prop myself up on my elbows. I look at her straight in the eye. For a moment I got lost in those mesmerizing hazel eyes. They are dangerous, it's like they cast as spell on you or something, and you can't stop looking at them.

I remember when I first met Quinn. We were like seven or eight, and even then she was so beautiful, she has always had that angelic look. Somehow our parents became friends, and my parents invited her parents for dinner and we met. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her, they were so captivating. We quickly became friends, and in no time we were inseparable.

The last thing I remember clearly is my twelfth birthday. She gave me twelve gifts, one for each year. The one I liked the most was the last one, a stuffed bunny. It wasn't a regular bunny though. You see, she bought the bunny and then hugged him each night for a month. She told me that the bunny was filled with love, and that if I ever felt alone, or sad, or if I missed her I could hug him and that would make me feel better. As crazy as it sounds it did made me feel better, especially because it smelled like her.

I used to call her my favorite best friend. She always asked me why I called her my favorite if she was the only best friend I had, but I never knew the answer to that. I didn't understand those feelings I was having until now. She always had a special place in my heart, and I think she still has.

The way she's looking at me it's melting heart. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. I can see so much love in her eyes. I can't take it anymore.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

I don't bother to say anything else, I just lean forward, my heartbeat racing as my face gets closer to hers. I tilt my head just a little to the right and I gently brush my lips against hers. I caught her by surprise, but then she starts kissing me back. Our lips are moving slowly against each other. The feeling of her soft lips moving against mine is amazing; I'm trying really hard not to moan. She still has her arms around my waist bringing me closer to her body. I felt like my heart was going to explode, and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

I broke the kiss and, for a moment, I stared into her eyes again. She smiled at me, and I'm sure my smile was as big as hers. I turned around and laid my head on her shoulder again, and this time she held me even tighter.

"Did you like our date?"

"I loved it. It was perfect." I look up. "You are perfect, Quinn."

"Would it be too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend?" She asks nervously.

"No." I take her left hand and brought it to lips, placing a kiss there before interlacing our fingers.

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." Now it's my turn to wrap my arms around her body and hold her tight.

* * *

><p>Quinn walking me to my classroom wasn't helping with my nerves. Before she left she hugged me and gave me a kiss, and that did the trick. All the anxiety in my body was replaced with warm feelings and butterflies.<p>

I decided to take a seat on the back because I couldn't stand the thought of people watching me if I sat in the front. It was still early so there were just a couple of kids in the room with me, but none of them paid any attention to me.

I took out a book from my bag to read a little before class starts. I was about to start when, from the corner of my eye, I see a girl taking the seat next to me.

"Hi." She says.

"Umm… hello." I respond hesitantly.

"I'm Mel. You probably don't remember me, huh?"

"Not really. Sorry." I grimaced.

"Don't worry about it." She puts her hand on my arm and starts moving up and down. "It must be _so_ hard not being able to remember anything."

I can't believe the nerve on this girl.

"Yeah, it is." Maybe I'm imagining things and she's not flirting with me.

"You know, I'm sure that going to the movies would make you feel better. What do you say? We can go together after school." Her eyes move from my face to my boobs, and back to my face, with a smirk planted on her face.

No, I'm definitely not imagining this.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. We'll have a good time, if you know what I mean." She gives me a wink.

"I don't think my gir…" Someone interrupts me.

"Get the fuck away from her!" A familiar voice says.

I turned my head up to see Brittany standing in front of our desk glaring at Mel.

"Fuck off, Pierce. This is between me and Santana. Go chase some unicorns or something."

Even I know she shouldn't have said that, because Britt looks beyond pissed now. She grabs Mel's arm and makes her stand up. She takes her bag and throws across the room to the front. The kids that were in the room turned around to see what the hell was going on, but once they saw it involved me they quickly turned around and went back to whatever they were doing.

I knew I was total bitch and stuff, but I didn't realize people were this scared of me. I mean, I'm pretty sure they know about my memory issue, and yet they still are afraid. I guess they'll have to realize that I'm not really that person anymore. I wonder if that's a good thing though, I'm not really sure how high school works. I'll have to ask Quinn.

"I told you to get the fuck out. I won't hesitate to kick your ass. Plus, I don't think Quinn will appreciate this." She scowls at Mel.

Mel just looks at her wide eyed and leaves without saying anything.

"Sorry about that." Britt says, and takes the seat Mel was occupying.

"Thanks. I didn't know what to do."

"No problem."

She looked at me like she wanted to say something. After a few minutes I decided to break the ice.

"Just say it, Britt."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you want to say."

"I'm really sorry."

Now I was confused.

"What for?"

"For kissing you. It was a selfish thing to do, and I'm sorry." She sounded sincere.

"Oh. Forget about it." I wasn't really mad about that incident. I was actually thankful because it helped me figure out my feelings for Quinn.

"I want to apologize to Quinn too, but I'm afraid." She started to play with the strap of her bag. "She probably hates me." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Well, she was super mad, but I think she'll forgive you. Just talk to her."

"I will. So, did she tell you?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks."

"We're still friends, right?" She says at the same moment our teacher enters the room.

"Of course, Britt."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It didn't take me a month to update, so yay for that. I want to thanks everyone for taking the time to alertfave/review, they totally make my day. :D**  
><strong>As always I apologize for any mistakes.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**2 and a half years ago – Quinn's POV**

Santana ditched me again, what a surprise. I can't believe she would rather spend time with Brittany than me. I mean, I'm her best friend for God's sake! How do you choose someone you met a couple of months ago over someone you've known for years? It's ridiculous.

I throw a pillow across the room, from where I'm laying down. Whatever, I couldn't care less. Brittany can have her.

The buzzing of my phone interrupts my inner ranting. I get up to get my phone out of my bag. Well, at least she cares enough to text me.

'**Hey, Q. You're still on for tomorrow night?' – San **

Ugh, can you believe her? If she wants to spend all of her time with Brittany I certainly won't be the one getting in the way. I flopped down on my bed again before replying her.

'**No.' – Q**

Ok, maybe that was a little cold, but she totally deserves it. She can't expect me to be all happy after she cancelled our plans. At least she could've had the decency to tell me before I got ready.

'**You're mad. Why? :(' – San**

Is it sad that I can totally picture her pouting right now? Thank God she's not here, because if she were I would forgive her in a heartbeat.

'**I'm not mad.' – Q**

'**Then why aren't you coming to the party with me?' – San**

'**I have other plans. But you should ask you bff Brittany, I'm sure she'll go with you.' – Q**

Low blow, I know. But I'm mad, so I'm allowed to being a bitch, right?

'**Quinn, come on. Is this about today? I'm really sorry.' – San **

'**No. I told you, I have plans. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye.' – Q **

After I sent that last text my phone started ringing, displaying Santana's name and picture on the screen. I press ignore and she calls again. After the third try she gets the hint and stops calling, but she sends me one last message.

'**Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be less pissed. I love you. :)' – San **

The only way for me to not be pissed is if Brittany stays away from her, but knowing them that isn't going to happen anytime soon. They are always together, holding hands or walking down the hallways with their pinkies linked. It makes me want to punch them.

Ever since we meet Brittany she rubbed me the wrong way. Her personality used to annoy the hell out of me. She was always bouncing around and saying things that didn't make any sense. But I got used to it, sort of. And then she started spending more and more time with Santana. That pissed me off beyond belief. At first, I didn't know why. I thought it was because I wasn't used to share Santana, but I was far from that.

One day I was early for Cheerios practice, and when I entered the locker room I saw them making out against our lockers. I was shocked, and for some reason mad. They didn't notice I walked in so I turned around and went back to my car. That's when it hit me, I was jealous. And that jealousy could only mean that I liked Santana as more than friends.

After that realization I had a mini gay panic. I liked my best friend, and said best friend is a girl. My first thought was 'What will people think?' After thinking about it I got to the conclusion that it doesn't matter. It's not their business who I want to date or who I fall in love with. Living in a small town like Lima definitely makes things harder, but it's nothing I can't manage.

I decided to skip Cheerios practice and go home. I wasn't expecting to cry as much as I did. My eyes got really red and puffy. When Santana came to check on me, I told her I got an allergic reaction to something, and that's why I didn't go to practice. She didn't believe me, but she knew that pushing me was a bad idea. She stayed the night to make sure I was fine.

* * *

><p>When I got to school the next day she was waiting for me at my locker. I was still pissed she ditched me, and I was determined to not forgive her, at least not that easily.<p>

"Hey, Q. I brought you some coffee." She handed me a cup from the Lima Bean.

I was thinking about throwing it out, but I wasn't that mad. I knew that would hurt her feelings, so I accepted it.

"Thanks." I said while I opened my locker. I placed the cup inside and grabbed the book I needed for my first class.

"Don't be mad, Quinn. You know it breaks my heart when you're mad at me." She pouted.

"Good to know that your heart was fine when you canceled your plans with me." I slam my locker door shut.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. Something came up and…" I don't let her finish.

"You know what, I don't give a fuck. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to class." She was stunned. I only use that kind of language when I'm mad, and she knows it.

"Quinn." She tries to get my attention, but it's too early for me to deal with this shit, so I just ignore her and start walking to my first class.

I see her in our shared classes, but I ignore her. Honestly, this is killing me. Seeing her with that kicked puppy face makes my heart hurt, but it hurts even more knowing she prefers Brittany over me.

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to glee club when someone grabs me from behind and drags me to an empty class room.<p>

"What the hell?!" I say while I turn around to see who kidnapped me.

"I'm sorry. This was the only way to talk to you." She says while she locks the door and takes the key out.

"I don't want to talk to you." I say angrily, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, I do want to talk you, and you have to listen."

I scoff. "Whatever." I sit on the desk that is in front of the door, but in the other side of the room.

"I'm very sorry for canceling on you, Quinn. But I had to do it." She says, standing in front of me. She pauses, waiting for me to ask her why, but I just stare at her blankly. "You're not going to ask why?"

"I don't care."

"Well, that's a big fat lie, because if you didn't care you wouldn't be so pissed at me." She snapped.

Oh, she got me there.

"Santana, we're going to miss glee." I try to sound annoyed.

"This is more important. I need to tell you something." The tone of her voice softens.

"Just spit it out."

"Well, you're my best friend," I interrupt her.

"Ha!" I snicker. "That's a good one. Can I go now?"

"Quinn, please. This is important." She says, almost pleading. It reminds me of the time when she first told me she was gay.

I sigh. "I'm listening."

"As I was saying, you're my best friend, and you know everything about me. So, I want you to be the first to know that I'm officially off the market." She beams.

"What?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is not happening.

"I asked Brittany if she wanted to be my girlfriend."

This is a nightmare, it has to be. I need to wake up, and go back to reality where my best friend aka the girl I'm falling for is not dating Brittany Pierce.

"Oh. Umm… I'm happy for you, I guess." I was baffled.

"Thanks. That's why I had to cancel. She was leaving town for a week, and I couldn't let her go before telling her how I felt." She looks so happy.

"Yeah, I get it." I'm trying my best to not sound bitter, but it's really hard when you feel like your heart has been ripped out of your chest.

"So, are you still mad?"

"No. I totally understand." I give her my best smile.

"I'm glad." She hugs me tightly. "I knew you would."

"Can we go to glee now?"

"Sure." She walks to the door and unlocks it, but before opening it she turns around. "You're my best friend, Quinn. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana have been dating for a couple months. I want to be happy for them, I really do, but it's hard. I envy Brittany because she can hug and kiss Santana whenever she wants, well, as long as they are far away from school. Santana is a little bit paranoid about that.<p>

I've learned to accept Brittany; I think I even like her. It's not her fault that I didn't realize had feelings for Santana sooner. But even if had realized it earlier, I'm pretty sure I didn't have a chance with her. She sees me as her best friend and nothing more.

I tried to move one. I started dating Sam, and for a while I enjoyed it. But he wasn't Santana. Even though we've only kissed twice, no one can compare to the way she kisses.

People started talking about how I was dating a total nerd which made me lose some cool points so, for some reason, I thought it would be a great idea to cheat on him with Finn. Somehow Santana found out about that and convinced Sam to dump me and date her instead.

I could have told Sam that she was dating Brittany, but I honestly cared more for Santana than Sam, so I didn't say anything. Both our reputations were intact and that was the important thing. Our reputations were the only thing that mattered to us, Brittany never understood that.

* * *

><p>One day I had an epiphany, at least that's what I think it was. It was 7 am, my alarm went off but I was already awake. I turned it off but I didn't get up. I just stayed in bed staring at my ceiling. I started thinking about my life and my friends. I realized the only friends I had were Brittany and Santana. I do talk to other people, like the glee kids, but none of them are my friends. Even though now I'm nicer to them, they will always see me as a bitchy cheerio who might betray them at any second. I don't want to be like that anymore, that isn't me. I don't know when I became that person.<p>

That day I quit the cheerios and gave Sue my uniform. To say she was pissed is an understatement, but I was sick of living like someone else.

I was at the locker room, clearing out my stuff when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a pissed Santana. I guess Sue already told her.

"What the fuck, Fabray?" She almost yelled.

"Hello to you too, San." I said, closing my now former locker.

"Why are you doing this?!" There was a mix of anger and frustration in her voice.

"I'm tired of living a lie, Santana." I said matter-of-factly.

She looked at me like I had grown another head. I put my bag on the bench, and sat next to it.

"What are you even talking about?"

"I hate the person I'm becoming. I'm tired of being Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio. I want to be just Quinn." I shrugged.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You'll get slushied, Quinn!"

"I know, and I'll deal with it. I just want to be happy."

"I thought you were happy." She sat next to me.

"I thought so too." I rested my head on her shoulder. "I just want to be myself."

"I know what you mean." She said sadly. "I'll miss you. Cheerios won't be the same without you."

"You still have Brittany." I tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but she isn't you." She kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in glee." She got up and walked out of the room, leaving me a little bit confused.

* * *

><p>I turned out that being just Quinn wasn't as bad as I thought. Granted, I got slushied a couple of times, but I earned the trust of my fellow glee clubbers. I'm friends with all of them, even Sam, who forgave me for cheating on him. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. The only thing missing is Santana.<p>

Now Santana is the head cheerio. She acts like she loves it, but I know her better than that. She swears that she has what she always wanted, but I can tell she's not happy. She's still hiding who she is, and I can see how that's hurting Brittany. I've never been a fan of their relationship, but that doesn't mean I'll let her destroy it just because her reputation is more important. Brittany makes her happy and that's what matters to me.

Rachel invited the glee club to a reunion at her house, which translated to a party in her basement. And I saw my opportunity to talk to Santana.

I waited until she got three beers before I drag her to bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing, Q?" She said while I locked the door.

"I'm kidnapping you. We need to talk." I tried to sound as serious as possible.

"Ok. About?" She sat on the counter next to the sink.

"You have to quit the Cheerios."

"WHAT? You're drunk." She giggled.

"No, I'm not. I'm serious, Santana."

"What does it matter to you?"

"I hate to see you like this. You're hurting Britt and yourself." I sit on the edge of the bathtub. "You barely have friends, Santana."

"I have you, and Britt. That's all I need." She said defensively.

"That's what I used to think, but I realized that being friends with glee kids made me happy."

"Oh please. Are you telling me you actually enjoy being around those losers?"

"Yes, they're fun. You just need to give them a chance." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I'm not quitting, Quinn." She looked me straight in the eye. "I can't." I could see fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"People are already talking behind my back about me and Britt. I don't even want to think about what they'll say if I'm not a Cheerio."

"It doesn't matter if you're a Cheerio or not, people will still talk. But you'll have me and the glee club to defend you." I tried to reassure her.

"No. I can't handle it, Quinn. I just can't."

"Santana." I tried to stop her but she storms out of the bathroom.

She'll come around, I know she will.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Rachel's party and Santana is still a Cheerio. She's getting worse and I'm really worried about her. Lately she's been bitchier than usual and she even got into a fight with a Cheerio. I tried to talk to her about it but she ignored me. I honestly have no clue on how to help her.<p>

We still spend our Friday nights together. She told me we needed a bonding day, just the two of us, so we decided on Fridays. We don't do anything special, we just hang out. Sometimes we watch movies, other times we just talk. Obviously Friday is my favorite day.

This Friday though, was totally different. When I opened the door instead of finding my favorite Latina I found a devastated one. Her eyes were puffy and red, and I could see the tear stains on her cheeks. She started crying as soon as I closed the door.

"San, what happened?" She was sobbing. I hold her and lead her to the couch.

I rubbed soothing circles on her, trying to calm her down. Seeing her like this was breaking my heart.

"Shh… it's going to be ok." After a while she calmed down.

"I… I broke up with Brittany." She says, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Oh, honey. Why?" I grab a napkin from the coffee table and hand it to her.

"She gave me an ultimatum." She says while wiping her tears with the napkin.

"Oh." I pause. "You love her, right?"

"I think so. But I can't give her what she wants." She says sadly.

"And what's that?"

"She wants me to come out." She sighs.

I can't believe that bitch asked her to do that. She knows Santana is terrified of coming out.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I couldn't do that, not yet. I asked her to wait for me, but she said she was sick of sneaking around." Tears started pooling around her eyes.

"She's a fool. If I were her I would wait for you." I hug her tightly, and before breaking apart I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"You were right. I care too much about what other people will think or say, but I don't know how to stop, Q." She sounds so defeated.

"I know. It's not easy, but you can do it. And you can get Brittany back." I say confidently, trying to cheer her up.

It hurts to help her get back with a girl who isn't me, but it hurts even more seeing her so broken.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll quit Cheerios on Monday and I'll get my girl back." The gloom in her face disappeared; now all I can see is hope.

"That's the spirit!"

"Sorry for ruining our day." She gives me a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>On Monday, Santana quit the Cheerios and started being nice to the glee club kids. There were still some insults thrown at them, but not as mean as they used to be. It was too late, though. Brittany turned Santana down; she told her that she started dating Artie the day before, and she couldn't just dump him. Santana was so heart broken, but she stayed strong.<p>

I was so mad at Brittany. I wanted to slap her for being a bitch. I mean, she started dating someone else after two days. Two fucking days! What the fuck is wrong with her? She didn't deserve Santana.

Now, I'm screwed. I should've told Santana how I felt about her before she started dating Brittany. Now that I have the guts, and opportunity, I can't ask her because she just broke up with her girlfriend, and I don't want to be a rebound. I'm pretty sure that would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! ... sort of. I hope i didn't bore you guys with this chapter. Let me know what you think, good or bad, i can handle it.<br>As always i apologize for any mistakes. I appreciate every review/follow/fave.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Quinn's POV – Present**

"Hey." I say as I enter Santana's room. "Your mom let me in."

"Hi, baby." She's sitting on the middle of her bed Indian style with a notebook on her lap. I lean forward to peck her lips.

"How was your day?" I sit on the edge of her bed, facing her.

"Kind of weird, but by the end it was good. Ms. Tyler is my teacher."

"Well, lucky you." I tease her. Ms. Tyler is the hottest teacher at McKinley.

"Why?" She tilts her head to the right and gives me a curious look.

"Well, first of all she's smoking hot." She playfully slaps my arm. "Ouch! That hurt. Who do you think you're fooling? You think she's hot too." I give her a wink.

She narrows her eyes, mulling over it, and finally nodding in agreement. "Fine, she's hot." She says, before sticking her tongue out at me.

"I like her, she's really nice."

I had English class with her last year and all the boys were drooling over her all the time. But like, they were always blatantly checking her out. They could have been a little more discrete with their leering, like me.

"Yeah. Oh, and… umm… Brittany is there too." She says hesitantly.

That's just great. I haven't talked to her since the mall incident, and honestly I want to keep it that way. I guess Santana can sense that by the concerned look she's giving me right now.

"Oh. That's cool, now you won't be alone." I say trying to sound happy about the situation.

"Yup. And don't make that face, we cleared things up, and we're friends again." She says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"What face? I'm not making a face." I pout.

"Aww, I wish you could look at yourself. You look so cute." She leans towards me and gives me chaste kiss.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"She almost kills a girl, though." She grimaces.

"What? That's so unlike Britt."

I've known Brittany for years and I've never seen her being aggressive towards anyone.

"Yeah. This girl Mel was sitting next to me, and she was kind of flirting with me."

"Mel is there too? I fucking hate her guts." I huff. That Melanie chick has been a pain in my ass for a while now.

"Apparently you're not the only one because Britt kicked her out." She giggles.

"I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to hit on you. I'm going to kill her!" I get up and start pacing around. I can't help getting mad.

"Calm down, babe." She gets up too and stands behind me. "She doesn't even look at my way anymore." She says while she snake her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

Feeling Santana so close to me is really comforting, and it makes my anger fade away.

"Good."

"By the way, who is she?" She releases her hold on me and sits back on the bed.

"She was on the cheerios with us and we shared a couple of classes. She found out you were gay and she was always hitting on you. I wanted to punch her so bad." I mimic Santana and I sit beside her.

"Wait, I thought nobody knew I was gay." She furrows her eyebrows.

"Well, nobody knows for sure. There were rumors but nobody really believed them, and if someone actually did, they didn't dare to say it out loud."

"I don't care about that anymore." She says firmly. "Do you?"

"I don't. I used to but, after what happened to you, I realized what is really important." I smile at her. I grab her hand and intertwine our finger.

"I'm glad to hear that." She gives me a huge smile.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I say looking at her in the eye and then moving down to her lips.

"Then do it!"

I place my hands on the side of her face, I slowly pull her towards me and our lips met. I start moving my lips against hers slowly. Every time I kiss her, even if it's just a peck, I feel like my heart is going to explode. And, as cheesy as it sounds, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I part my lips slightly to let her tongue dip into my mouth, and our tongues started to fight for dominance. She moved closer to me, and gently pushed me into the bed, so she was halfway on top of me.

After making out for a while, we break apart to catch our breaths.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She rest her head on my chest.

"Yes."

"Well, I already planned out our second date. After school is ok?" She's playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Sure. Where are we going?" She turns to look at me and smirks.

"That's a surprise. All I can say is that our first stop is at Breadstix."

"Obviously." I laugh.

"Duh. Hopefully it will measure up to our first one." She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, honey. All I care about is being with you, it doesn't matter where we are or what are we doing." I say, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Miss Fabray, you're so romantic." She kisses my cheek again. "No wonder…" She kisses my other cheek. "why..." She kisses my nose. " I fell for you..." She kisses my forehead. "Twice." And finally she kisses my lips.

* * *

><p>While I was at Santana's house I realized I left my phone at my house. I wasn't really expecting any calls but, every time I forget it, people decide to call me or text me. So it's no surprise when I picked it up and see 3 missed calls and 2 texts messages. The texts caught my attention; they are both from Brittany. I flop down on my bed and I read the first message.<p>

'**Hey, Q. I know you're probably still mad at me (I would be), but I really need to talk to you. When can I see you?' **

So, she wants to talk, uhu? It's obviously about Santana, what else could it be? I open the other message, though I really don't want to. I'm really nervous about her hanging out with Santana at school. What if she tries to steal her back again?

'**You forgot your phone, didn't you? Text me when you read this. I'll be waiting.'**

The last message makes me chuckle. Oh, she knows me so well. For the record, I don't forget my phone that often… Ok, maybe I do, but It's not like I have a lot of people calling me, so whatever.

'**Hey, Britt. You were right, I left my phone at home lol. Are you busy right now? I can go to your place.' – Quinn**

'**I'm actually near your house. I'll drop by later, if that's ok**.' **– Brittany **

'**Sure. I'll see you later then.' – Quinn**

'**See ya, Q.' – Brittany **

A soft knock leads my attention to my open bedroom door. My mom is standing there watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Hi, Quinnie. For a moment I didn't recognize you." She says, with a mix of sarcasm and venom dripping out of her voice. It's really hard not to notice it.

You see, I don't have the greatest relationship with my mother but I still manage to love and respect her.

"Hello, Mother." I try to sound as neutral as possible.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around the house lately." She leans on the door frame, looking me with contempt.

Ha. See me? She's barely even here. I should feel neglected or pissed off, but I think I got used to it. It's been like this since a was little; she always talks to me in a passive-aggressive tone, criticizes everything I do, judges all my friends, and she's always pushing me to find a wealthy young man to marry so I don't have to keep wasting my time at school. I'm telling you, my life could be an awesome soap opera.

"Sorry. I was at Santana's house, mom."

"Quinn, you know I'm not a big fan of that girl." She says, giving me a disapproving look.

"I know, but she's been through some stuff and I'm helping her out."

"Doesn't she have other friends to help her?"

"Yes, but I'm her best friend. And I…" She cuts me out.

"So what, Quinn? Let someone else help her, I'm not comfortable with you being associated with that girl."

Ever since I started dating Santana I've been thinking about telling my mother about our relationship, but then she opens her mouth and I realize it's not really a good idea. I have no idea what would be her reaction, but I'm sure it won't be a good one.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" I'm still trying to sound as neutral as possible, but she's really asking for it.

"Well, people are saying things a about her and her Sapphic ways. That's not a good…" Now it's my turn to interrupt her.

"Mother, please stop talking." I say angrily.

"But, Quinn."

"No, Mom. Listen, I don't care what you think about her, ok? She's my friend." I get up from my bed. This conversation is pissing me off. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." I walk to my ensuite bathroom and I slam the door.

She definitely knows how to piss me off. I've been thinking, for a while now, about moving out. I have enough money saved to afford something decent. Plus, I could get a summer job to maintain myself, and get a part time job when I go back to school. But, I feel bad when I think about leaving her. She might be the worst mom ever, but she is still my mom.

* * *

><p>When Brittany arrives my mother is nowhere to be found, thank Goodness. I don't want her eavesdropping on my business.<p>

"So, what's up, Britt?" She's sitting on the couch, while I'm sitting on the coffee table facing her.

"I wanted to apologize for being a bitch and for trying to steal your girlfriend." She bites her bottom lip.

"Well, she wasn't technically my girlfriend, but I understand." I shrug. I mean, I was pissed but I do understand. Santana is worth fighting for.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She says giving me puppy eyes.

I was actually thinking about saying no, but I can tell she's truly sorry about what happened. To be totally honest, if the roles were reversed I would have tried to get Santana back to. That doesn't mean I'm ready to be besties with her, I just can't do that. You can't blame me for being a bit apprehensive towards her, right?

"Yes, Britt. I forgive you." I smile at her.

"Yay!" She squeals. She leans forward and wraps me in a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. I just saw an opportunity and I took it." She says after breaking the hug. "I didn't think about what it might do to you, and to her."

"Britt, I'm not going to say that what you did was right, but as I said, I understand."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I won't try anything like that ever again." She smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Just so you know, that day I realized that, despite everything, she really loves you. She never looked at me the way she looks at you."

"Thanks, Britt." Now it's my turn to give her a hug.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by smoothly. I applied for a couple of jobs, and I today I found out that I got one. Things with Santana are amazing, we keep having random dates and I couldn't be any more in love with her. I feel like everything is falling into place. Well, everything except my mom.<p>

I'm in the middle of texting Santana when my mom steps into the living room.

"Quinn, I'm having a little get-together at four and I need you to be here."

"Why?"

"Well, some of my friends are bringing their sons, so I thought it'll be good for you to spend some time with them." She says, clearly thrilled with the idea of helping me to find my future husband.

"You're kidding, right?" I say in disbelief.

"No, I'm very serious."

"In that case, you should make sure they bring their daughters too or else I won't be able to make it." I say boldly.

"What's that supposed to mean, Quinn?" She asks sharply. She's now standing in front of me with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Forget it, mom. I have plans." I roll my eyes.

Don't be fooled by mom, she knows I'm gay; I told her like four times until I realized she was going to keep pretending I didn't said anything.

"That Santana girl is rubbing off on you." She says with disdain.

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." I get up from the couch and I start walking towards the stairs.

"Quinn, I'll be very disappointed if you don't show up at the party." She says, and I stop and turn around to look at her.

"Oh, please. You _are _disappointed in me already, so why bother." I shrug.

"I can't believe you." She says in disbelief.

"No, _I_ can't believe _you_. You need to stop pushing me before I do something you'll regret." I say through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat? I can't believe my own daughter is threating me." She says trying to sound hurt, but I can see right through her. She's worried about what her friends are going to say if I don't show up at her stupid party.

"No, mom. It's a promise." I walk upstairs, towards my room. I pack some clothes and I text Santana.

'**Is it ok if I crash at your place? My mom is being impossible.' – Q**

'**Sure! How could I say no to my cuddle buddy? ;)' – San**

'**Thanks. Btw I really miss you.' – Q **

'**I miss you, too. I'll see you later. I love you, babe.' – San**

'**I love you, too.' – Q **

I don't have to think about it anymore. Moving out of this horrible place is definitely the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Something's bothering you." Santana says, while she plays with my hair.<p>

Her back is leaning on the headboard of her bed, while my head is on her lap.

"How do you do that?" I turn my head a little to look at her face.

"Do what?" She asks amused.

"Know when I'm mad or sad or worried."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I just do. It's like I can feel it somehow." She smiles.

"You've always been able to do that."

"Come here." She pats the spot next to her. "It's your mom, isn't it?" She says while I get comfortable. She puts her arm I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. She wants me to go to her stupid party, but only to set me up with guys." I say sadly.

"Oh. Does she know you're gay?"

"Yes." I lift my head of her shoulder. "I've told her a couple of times but she refuses to acknowledge it." Instead resting my head back on her shoulder I opt for her chest, and she holds me tightly.

"That sucks. She doesn't sound very nice." She places a kiss on the top of my head.

"She's not. I'm glad you can't remember her, she wasn't that nice to you."

"I'm glad too."

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" My mother burst into my room.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

I know what she's talking about. Earlier, Santana came to help me with an assignment for my photography class. One thing lead to another and we ended up making out.

"Oh yes, you do. Don't play dumb, Quinn. How dare you sin in my own house?"

"I don't see what's wrong with me making out with _my _girlfriend in _my _room. You should've knocked." I say, not making a big deal of what happened. Honestly, it was hilarious. Her face when she walked in on us was priceless.

"This is outrageous! I forbid you to see that girl again." She says angrily.

"You can't forbid me anything, mother. She's my girlfriend whether you like it or not."

"That girl is bad influence, can't you see that? She turned you into a _lesbian_." She says, almost whispering the last word.

"That's ridiculous! I didn't turn into anything. I was born a lesbian. I tried to change, but that made me miserable."

"I can't hear any more of this." She turns around and start to leave my room.

"Mom, please. I'm not expecting for you to be ok with this just like that, I'm just asking you to try to understand and accept me. This is who I am, and there's nothing you can do to change it." I try to reason with her, but I know is all in vain.

"I didn't raise you this way. I glad your father isn't here to see you." She turns to look at me with disgust.

"Don't even mention that hypocritical asshole."

"Pastor Jones, told me about a camp for people like you, would you…" She started to say but I didn't let her finish.

"NO! I'm not going to a camp where they de-gay people." I say doing air quote on the de-gay people part.

"But that's the only way, Quinn."

"You know what, I'm done. I'm fucking done with this house, with you, and this family." I'm outraged by all the things she saying.

"What?"

"I'll be gone by the end of the week." I grab my phone and my car keys.

"But Quinn, what will people…" I don't let her finish.

"I don't fucking care." I say before storming out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys. I'm so very sorry for not updating. tbh i don't have a decent excuse, i'm still kinda blocked, but i'm working on it. My goal is to finish this story before the year is over. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. As always i apologize for any mistakes, and thanks for keep reading this mess and for the reviewsalerts/faves. Oh, and i changed my pen name. What do you think? xD  
><strong>


End file.
